Technical elements of a video game include a technical element for providing an item and a character in the game.
For example, a battle game “Clash Royale” (released in January 2016, URL: https://clashroyale.com) for smartphones, developed by Supercell (developer), provides a player with an object such as a chest containing contents, such as an item and a character, to be acquired after satisfying a predetermined requirement. The requirement includes destroying an enemy base. The chest is provided with a timer lock, and can be opened, that is, the content of the chest is acquirable by the player, only after a timer period, set to the timer lock, elapses. A rule of the game enables the player to purchase and use an item to shorten the timer period set to the timer lock. Otherwise, the player basically has nothing to do but wait for the timer lock to be unlocked. As a result, the player's desire to get new items and characters as soon as possible is greatly increased. This makes the player attracted to the game and want to continue playing the game for a long period of time.
The system of the chest in the game “Clash Royale” is great for creating excitement like a child gets from a Christmas present, and anticipation of the players. The player has a limited choice regarding the chest; simply waiting until its open, or consuming a predetermined item to shorten the timer period of the timer lock. In this context, the chest is technically not part of the gameplay.
This also applies to systems, other than the system of the chest in “Clash Royale”, which make an object acquirable when an activation condition is satisfied.